Too Late
by Henrik Woodsen
Summary: Haku queria apenas se sentir útil e querido novamente. E Zabuza só queria ter percebido o que sentia antes. - Zabuza/Haku. Yaoi.


**Gêneros:** Amizade, angst, darkfic, death fic, drama, lemon, romance, tragédia, yaoi.

**Avisos: **Relação sexual homossexual entre um homem de 24 anos e um garoto de 13; estupro leve; violência; spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas: **História também postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, na conta _Henrik_.

* * *

><p><strong>Too Late.<strong>

_Oneshot._

* * *

><p><em>"A vida é a perda lenta de tudo o que amamos."<em> - Maurice Maeterlinck

Neve. Sempre houve neve. Mas naquela época, a neve estava vermelha.

Algumas vilas do País da Água estavam em guerra. E os shinobis com kekkei genkai eram as armas mais importantes que as vilas possuíam. Algum tempo antes de Haku nascer, a guerra cessou, mas as "armas" continuaram sendo odiadas, por terem tirado tantas vidas.

O garoto nasceu, e cresceu como uma criança comum. Seus pais eram agricultores, por isso sempre viveu no campo, embora fosse difícil fazer o cultivo de muitas coisas, pois a neve estava sempre cobrindo o solo. O pai e a mãe de Haku se amavam, e amavam a seu filho.

Infelizmente, se isto fosse uma história perfeita, não haveria a necessidade de continuar contando-a.

A mãe de Haku vinha de um clã que possuía uma kekkei genkai: o Hyoton. Ela sempre escondeu isso da família, porque acreditava que o amor que eles compartilhavam iria ser eterno.

Certo dia, ela levou Haku para a beira do rio, para que pudessem levar água para a casa. O garoto não possuía mais do que cinco anos, quando acidentalmente descobriu sua habilidade de manipular a água, e a mostrou orgulhosamente para sua mãe. A mulher, horrorizada, repreendeu o garoto, e o fez jurar que nunca mais iria fazer aquilo; e na esperança de que aquele episódio continuasse em segredo, voltaram ao seu lar.

Mas o pai de Haku viu tudo. Tratou de reunir uma pequena multidão de pessoas do vilarejo, e assim, sua própria esposa foi morta. O objetivo deles era matar seu filho também, mas antes que o tivessem feito, Haku usou sua kekkei genkai para criar vários espinhos de gelo, matando todos que assassinaram sua mãe, inclusive seu pai.

Depois do tal incidente, a vida do garoto tornou-se difícil.

Sobreviveu revirando latas de lixo e disputando a comida com os cachorros de rua.

~ # ~

Até o dia que ele encontrou Momochi Zabuza, o demônio da névoa.

– Ninguém quer um pivete como você. Você morrerá sem sonhos, nem liberdade – Zabuza disse, sem dó, para o garoto, que apenas sorriu.

– Você e eu temos os mesmos olhos.

~ # ~

Foi depois do encontro com este homem, que o pequeno garoto de olhos castanhos, e cabelos longos, lisos e pretos, se tornou um ninja. Era óbvio que Zabuza não possuía o menor interesse em ser amigo do garoto, mas em suas habilidades.

– Deixe-me ser sua ferramenta – Haku pediu.

O garoto se sentia inútil desde o incidente com seus pais. Era como se... Ele não fosse desejado. Ele não tinha por quem estar vivo, até o encontro com aquele homem.

E Zabuza não tinha nada a perder. Seria ótimo ter alguém com uma kekkei genkai daquelas ao seu lado.

O tempo passou. Oito anos, pra ser exato. E Haku cresceu.

~ # ~

Haku sempre esteve ao lado de seu sensei.

Após o primeiro golpe de estado malsucedido contra o Mizukage, Zabuza se torna um assassino de aluguel para juntar fundos para um segundo golpe.

Haku nunca quis ficar longe de Zabuza. A verdade é que, com o passar do tempo, a admiração de Haku por Zabuza tornou-se amor, e o interesse de Zabuza por Haku tornou-se desejo.

~ # ~

Quando Haku tinha nove anos, Zabuza decidiu levar seu pupilo para uma missão. Nada complicado, apenas exterminar um ninja que estava roubando as pessoas que passavam por uma estrada no País da Areia.

– Haku, este é o plano: eu vou atrair a atenção dele. Quando ele vier me atacar, você faz aquela chuva de espinhos de gelo que eu adoro – disse Zabuza com um sorriso sádico.

O garoto sorriu.

– Claro, sensei. Como o senhor quiser – e ele correu para se posicionar. O garoto era bom, escondeu-se de forma que até mesmo Zabuza teve dificuldade para encontrá-lo.

E o alvo passou correndo perto de Zabuza. Sem pensar duas vezes, atirou Zambatou em direção ao inimigo. Percebendo o ataque, o oponente apenas desviou e sentou-se no chão.

– Então é você quem vai tentar me matar dessa vez, é? – e deu uma risada cínica. – Você não consegue nem acertar uma espada nas costas de um oponente distr–

E antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, uma porção de senbons atiradas por Haku acertou-lhe no pescoço.

– Bom trabalho – disse Zabuza, aproximando-se do corpo. Haku aproximou-se do corpo também.

– Eu não o matei. Só coloquei-o em estado letárgico.

– Ladrão é sempre ladrão, Haku.

E o demônio da névoa preparou-se para decapitar o oponente, mas ele se levantou e agarrou Haku pelas costas, colocando uma kunai em seu pescoço.

– Ou a minha vida, ou a dele!

Zabuza não teria pensado duas vezes antigamente; teria lançado Zambatou sem dó nem piedade para dividir seu inimigo e (acidentalmente) Haku. Haku seria apenas um dano colateral; uma morte necessária para o sucesso da tarefa.

Mas não. Ele não podia ignorar o medo nos olhos da criança pela qual ele tinha se afeiçoado. Haku era o único amigo que Zabuza possuía, e ele não iria perdê-lo dessa forma.

Então, o garoto impressionou o seu sensei.

Em um fragmento de segundo, Haku tinha se transformado em água e conjurado várias senbons de gelo para perfurar o inimigo. Dessa vez, não tinha chance de que o homem o ameaçasse de novo.

Zabuza deu um riso e pôs o homem nos ombros. Lutou contra a vontade de abraçar Haku e demonstrar o medo de perdê-lo. O demônio da névoa estava ficando manso... Mas não tanto assim.

~ # ~

– Haku! Venha aqui!

– Sim, Zabuza-sensei?

Zabuza estava à vontade no sofá da casa recém-arrombada. Depois de matar os moradores, tomou posse de algumas peças de roupa e decidiu permanecer por alguns dias naquele lugar. O homem de cabelos pretos e espetados, com os mesmos olhos de Haku tinha acabado de sair de um banho quente, e estava vestindo apenas a parte de baixo da roupa. Embora ele estivesse relaxando, sua espada, Zambatou, estava apoiada em seus ombros.

– Eu estou trabalhando sem parar faz dias... E essa abstinência está me matando.

Haku, um pouco distraído por olhar os músculos de seu sensei, perguntou: – Abstinência do quê?

– Sexual, Haku.

O silêncio predominou por alguns segundos. O mais jovem perguntou:

– O que quer que eu faça? Procure algumas peças íntimas femininas usadas ou rapte alguma mulher?

– Não precisa ser tão formal, Haku. Tome um banho, e depois procure uma calcinha usada pra mim.

– Sim, mestre.

~ # ~

Pensamentos correram pela cabeça do jovem durante o banho. Para ele, Zabuza nunca iria notá-lo, ele sempre iria ser uma ferramenta, e deveria sempre obedecer. Ele quis também dar uma olhada em seu sensei quando ele estivesse tendo prazer sozinho, mas não; Haku não era pervertido.

A fumaça da água quente já estava se dissipando quando Haku estava terminando de se secar. Enrolou a toalha na cintura, e saiu do banheiro em busca de alguma roupa limpa. Ao ir em direção ao guarda-roupa dos antigos moradores, ouviu uma voz.

– Aonde pensa que vai?

Era aquela voz. A voz que Haku amava ouvir. A voz da pessoa que Haku amava. Virou-se, de repente, e deu de cara com Zabuza.

– Err – disse Haku, nervoso, por estar sem roupa na frente de Zabuza, e um pouco assustado. - Eu ia procurar umas roupas pra mim... E procurar o que o senhor me pediu.

– Sabe, Haku, não quero mais aquela calcinha – disse Zabuza, com um sorriso no rosto, deixando todos seus dentes pontiagudos a mostra. – E também não quero que você coloque roupas.

O coração de Haku acelerou. E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu os lábios do seu sensei colados ao seu. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu Zabuza empurrá-lo contra a parede, e sentia cada vez mais os dois corpos encostados.

Zabuza desceu os lábios ao pescoço do menor. Cada gemido de satisfação instigava mais o maior a continuar. E beijava do pescoço ao mamilo; quanto mais ele descia, mais Haku gemia. Segurando os pulsos do menor, mordiscava e sugava os mamilos róseos.

As mãos do demônio da névoa estavam tirando a toalha da cintura do menor, e logo depois deslizaram por toda a área. A língua desceu também, brincando pelo umbigo, e passando pelo membro desperto.

Logo voltou a beijar a boca do menor com volúpia, enquanto os braços deste agarravam seu pescoço. A mão de Zabuza massageava o membro de Haku, que gemia baixinho e instigava o maior a continuar.

Levou Haku pela cama e tirou as próprias roupas enquanto tomava os lábios do menor mais uma vez. Haku, ao ver o tamanho do membro desperto de seu sensei, sentiu a tentação de prová-lo. E chupava o membro de seu mestre com vontade, e hora ou outra fazia uma massagem, com a língua, no falo do demônio.

Zabuza pôs-se sobre Haku, e levou um dedo na boca do menor, que o sugou com vontade. E então o levou à entrada do jovem, e penetrou-o lentamente. Levou outro dedo à sua própria boca, lambeu-o e penetrou no menor, entrando e saindo lentamente, para fazê-lo acostumar com a dor. Haku gemia alto, com uma expressão dolorosa.

Mas seu mestre não tinha muita paciência, e queria estar dentro dele o mais rápido possível.

Zabuza direcionou sua glande à entrada de Haku ao tirar os dedos, e penetrou-o. Era apertado, quente e prazeroso. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Haku, e assim que seu mestre terminou de penetrá-lo, ele gritou de dor.

– Pare! Por favor! Está doendo muito! – e as lágrimas escorriam por todo o rosto.

Zabuza segurou as mãos de Haku, e com um sorriso perverso, aumentou o ritmo das estocadas. Ter seu membro dentro de Haku era diferente... Era mais excitante, e estimulava o maior a sair e entrar cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte.

O demônio da névoa soltou as mãos de Haku, que as usou para secar as lágrimas; mas agora, Haku não estava mais reclamando, estava relaxado, e, diga-se de passagem, aproveitando da situação.

Era hora dos dois chegarem ao ápice. Juntos. Com uma das mãos, Zabuza masturbou Haku; e com a outra, dava leves beliscões em um dos mamilos do jovem. E então, ao mesmo tempo, o membro de Haku expeliu o esperma pela barriga de ambos, enquanto o de Zabuza liberava todo sêmen dentro de Haku.

Zabuza deitou-se ao lado de Haku na cama e deu um sorriso de canto de boca, demonstrando satisfação.

– Acho que você vai precisar de outro banho, Haku.

~ # ~

E foi aí que Haku experimentou como era se entregar para alguém. Experimentou o prazer ao lado de uma pessoa amada. E ele só tinha treze anos.

~ # ~

Quando Haku completou quinze, Zabuza decidiu trabalhar para Gatou. Os interesses eram apenas o dinheiro do homem, não importava quem fosse necessário matar. Além do mais, Zabuza pretendia matar Gatou assim que conseguisse a recompensa.

Era um trabalho "fácil". Matar Tazuna, o construtor de pontes. Com ele morto, a ponte não seria finalizada, e os negócios de Gatou não seriam prejudicados.

Era primavera. Haku admirava as flores enquanto Zabuza planejava como iriam concluir o serviço. Logo colocaram o plano em ação; não era um trabalho complicado.

Só que os dois encontram Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi. Houve uma luta exaustiva, e no final, Gatou estava morto, como o planejado, mas isso havia custado a vida de Zabuza e Haku.

Como último desejo, Zabuza pediu:

– Deixe-me morrer ao lado de Haku.

Após Kakashi colocar o corpo desgastado de Zabuza ao lado de seu companheiro, o demônio da névoa respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

– Então é aqui que tudo isso acaba – e abriu os olhos, olhando para seu pupilo.

"_Perdoe-me, Haku. Você não é apenas uma ferramenta: é um amigo; aliás, mais do que isso. Você é o amor da minha vida, aquele que me salvou do ódio que corroía minha alma._

"_Eu queria ser como você. Mas, você foi sempre tão puro e tão bom, que vai para o céu. Já eu sempre fui ruim, e vou para o inferno. Não há forma maior de castigo do que me separar de você._

"_Eu te amo. Perdoe-me por não ter percebido isso antes."_

Haku apenas sorriu, enquanto as últimas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de ambos. Deram o último suspiro, juntos.

E a neve começou a cair.


End file.
